Life not always going right
by rain angst
Summary: Au, Raito was born without the ability to feel pain. When the world's best doctor decides to take a look at Raito's case will he be able to figure it or not. Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Life not always going right

Pairing- L/Raito

Warning's- OOC'ness

This has been revised, yay!

I have wanted to do stories that range from angst to crack. So I have decided to do some one-shots and others will be connected to one another. I will have stories that are AU's and others that are directly linked to death note. Hope you all enjoy them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito was lying on the ground and L's fingers were moving quickly on his laptop. The task force had the day off, since Raito had kept complaining that L was stealing away all his precious teen years.

The detective had conceded, once a month went by and Raito started blackmailing him with sweets. The younger man had gotten Watari on his side somehow and L had no choice but to agree.

"Ryuuzaki I'm bored!" Raito declared sitting up and looking up at L; who was sitting on the couch. "Not my problem Raito-kun," L said not even looking up from his laptop, which he was being balancing on the top of his knees.

Raito stood up and grabbed the laptop away from L.

"Raito-kun give me back my laptop now," L firmly stated, as he reached for it, but Raito held it over his head.

"No," Raito said smiling innocently. "I will kick you," L deadpanned, while looking at his laptop longingly. "I will give it back to you on one condition," Raito said as he balanced the laptop in one hand, while he used his other hand to held up his index finger.

"What is Raito-kun's condition?" L flatly asked. "I want you and me to watch a movie and you have to pay attention, while not working" Raito said seriously.

Ryuuzaki contemplated what he could do. On one hand he could kick Raito and get his laptop back that way. But there was a 90 chance that it would somehow hit the floor before he could rescue it from Raito's evil clutches. Or he could comply and watch whatever the hell Raito was so desperate see.

"Fine, what does Raito-kun wish to watch?" L sullenly asked.

A bright smile flashed across Raito's face. "I want to watch 'The Secret'." Raito joyously said.

"You mean that book where it says that the power of positive thinking can make a person's wish come true?" L unhappily deadpanned. Watari had been trying to get L to watch that for awhile now. He refused to watch a movie that had so many stupid people in one place.

"Is Raito-kun sure he wants to see that. Out of all the movies you could possible chose from?" L hid the note of desperation in his voice.

"Your thinking is such a downer Ryuuzaki; you need to watch something that will brighten your day's!" Raito happily pointed out.

"I highly doubt that watching that movie will brighten my day," L mumbled.

"It's that movie, or you can kiss your files goodbye," Raito threatened. L eyes narrowed at the younger man. 'He is just asking for a bitch slap,' L thought darkly.

"Do you have that movie in here, or do we have to get Watari to get it?" Raito asked looking around the room; he pulled the laptop back down so it was in front of his chest. "It is in the T.V. cabinet," L reluctantly stated as he outstretched his arms to receive his prized laptop.

Raito hastily gave it to him, while stepping over the coffee table to go get the movie; the chain stretching almost all the way.

"Was the bad Raito-kun mean to you," L whispered to his laptop and hugged it briefly. "Daddy promises it won't happen again," L said rubbing his check against the glowing screen. He saved his files and shut the computer down, before placing it on the coffee table gently.

Ryuuzaki was greeted with the picture of Raito's butt sticking up in the air as the younger man leaned over and tried to find the DVD. "Does Raito-kun need help?" L asked, but didn't remove his gaze from the view, since Raito was swaying his butt back and forth and humming an unfamiliar song.

"No I found it!" Raito said standing up, after grabbing the film in his hands. Raito opened up the DVD case and put the DVD in the player and shut it.

He made his way over to L and plopped down next to the detective on the couch, squirming around in anticipation.

L grabbed the remote off of the floor and turned the T.V. on where 'The Secret's' main menu was. Raito smiled happily and L reluctantly pushed the play button.

For five minutes the people talked on the screen talked about how wonderful 'The Secret' was. "I must know what the secret is, Ryuuzaki why won't they tell me already!" Raito whined as he grabbed L's shirt and shook the detective roughly.

L grabbed Raito's hands before talking, "we can watch something el.." Ryuuzaki began, but at that moment the people on the TV screen had to betray him.

"The Secret is the law of attraction" the women on the screen said, like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

'The bastards knew I was almost home free from this film,' L thought bitterly wishing the creator of the movie a slow and painful death.

"Of course!" Raito declared quite happily that he now knew and was sitting on the edge of his seat enthralled by the movie.

'Law of attraction, not just for looks,' L thought flatly. Only half paying attention to the movie and the other half devoted to wondering what sweets he would be eating later on that day.

"When we think of something passionately it will happen faster," the voice on the TV screen said. That caught L's attention. 'Movie ends now, movie ends now,' L thought passionately, but no such luck for twenty minutes went by and L glared at the screen.

'I knew it they are lying bastards,' L turned his attention to Raito who was moving closer to the TV and looking ready to praise it as his new god.

'Suspicion of Raito being Kira has gone down by 5%. Kira would not bow down to a stupid movie based on a book of positive thinking. I wonder if that is how Kira kills.' L thought idly, but threw away the last part of the idea.

The movie was moving into the next section, which was on relationships. 'Oh joy, just what I always wanted to learn about from a bunch of people who act like a cult,' L thought humorlessly.

By now Raito was bowing in front of the TV looking ready to call it 'my liege.' L threw a lollipop at the younger man's head, but it had no effect on Raito. 'He has been ensnared into their trap; what a waste of genius,' L shook his head sadly.

"Before you fall in love with another person you must first love yourself," a woman said on the screen, her hair sticking up like a mini hurricane had hit it. 'And she loves that look to,' L winced at the sight. 'At least my hair is puffy and cute, she has nothing on me' L thought proud of his puff. He tried to do a hair flip, but the puff only moved a few inches, to L's slight disappointment.

"We shouldn't be looking for the bad in another person; instead, we should be appreciating the other person," another women said dramatically.

Raito turned his attention to L. "You know Ryuuzaki she has a good point. You should be appreciating me more. I put up with a lot of your crap. Since you constantly accuse me of being Kira and you always leave cake crumbs in the bed. How the hell am I supposed to sleep in the nude when I have the fear of crumbs going up my sexy butt" Raito's voice rose with every word.

He stood up and pushed L's legs down into a normal sitting position before sitting on the detective.

"You know Raito-kun you should be complimenting me and not complaining. Also you are against sleeping in the nude." L pointed out while bringing a thumb up to his mouth and smiling innocently. L's free arm snaked around Raito hips to press the younger man more firmly against his chest.

"Doesn't mean I don't want to try it sometime, we both know how sexy my ass is," Raito said and squirmed against L's neither region to prove his point. L held back a small moan and used his free arm to pinch Raito's butt.

The younger man released a small yelp in surprise. "What the hell was that for?" Raito asked, rubbing his sore butt. "Raito-kun is quite heavy" L said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am not heavy!" Raito protested, while glaring at L and moving to the other side of the couch.

The rest of the movie passed with L snorting at a comment they made every so often about how positive thinking will help a person and how negative thinking will screw a person over.

The credits finally came by and L leapt off the couch and tore the DVD out of the player before moving to the window.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" Raito asked, as he was dragged toward the window. "Making sure this DVD will never be in this apartment again" L stated, as he opened up the window.

"You're not really going to throw it out the window are you?" Raito exclaimed, his eyes widening. Raito's hand shot out, trying to grab the DVD.

"Yes I am," L said using the chain to wrap it around Raito. Pinning the younger mans arms to his side.

"Give me the wonderful DVD now!" Raito demanded trying to untangle himself from the chains, but had no luck.

"No Raito-kun this DVD has made you a slave for it. I am doing us both a favor and banishing it from this apartment," Ryuuzaki said and tossed it out of the twenty story window.

"OMG L OMG" Raito exclaimed as L flung the DVD out of the window like a Frisbee. Raito jumped closer to the window hoping to somehow catch it with his teeth, but no such luck. "You look like a dog when you do that," L said amused and Raito glared daggers.

"It is probably going to kill someone," Raito moodily mumbled and the two watched the evil disk, as L put it, go straight threw a person's car that was parked on the opposite side of the street.

The alarm system went off and L smirked in satisfaction, glad that the evil disk was gone.

"See Raito-kun no one was injured," L said yanking Raito back to the couch.

"What if the person was a good person?" Raito muttered, outraged that L had done that.

"According to your movie the person would have had it coming because that person would be attracting negative thoughts and actions around themselves. I feel no guilt what so ever," L opened his laptop and balanced it on his knees.

"There is a chance that they would have been a positive thinker and you just killed that," Raito pointed out still struggling to break free. L tugged the chain and Raito went spinning as the chain began to unravel. Raito's legs hit the coffee table and the teenager fell unto the table in a heap.

"I guess they aren't any more," L shrugged his shoulders.

L's cell phone went off and he grabbed it out of his front pocket.

"Yes," L said balancing the phone between his check and shoulder.

"I am sorry to bother you Ryuuzaki but it would seem that a DVD has just destroyed the car," Watari's voice said from the other line.

L lost his grip on the laptop and it crashed onto the floor. "Are you sure it was ours? Don't you usually park inside the building?" L asked praying that Watari was lying.

"I am positive. The car was parked outside since I am running a few errands today and I left it outside last night, so I wouldn't have to go through so many checkpoints. But I will go out and purchase a new car now," Watari said from the other line.

"I see, please buy a model of the same car then," L said and shut the phone of before placing it in his pocket.

"Ryuuzaki was that your car?" Raito inquired, propping himself up on his elbows and looking over at L smugly.

"I still do not believe in that crap," L mumbled tightly, while picking his laptop up and making sure it still worked.

L hit a few keys and was glad that at least his laptop had not suffered from the abuse of falling.

"Sure," Raito said in a sing song voice. L glared at the younger man before turning his attention back to laptop. An error sign came up. "Daddy apologizes for lying," L stroked his computer a few times before closing it.

Ryuuzaki's eyes moved up to the ceiling. 'The universe is a bitch,' L thought sourly before re-calling Watari and telling the older gentleman that his laptop needed fixing.

"So Ryuuzaki are you still a non-believer?" Raito asked, as he stood up fluidly from the coffee table, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

L kicked Raito in the gut and was quite satisfied to see Raito laying on the ground in pain. "Yes I am still a non-believer and am feeling quite better now," L responded. He made his way to the kitchen, dragging Raito behind him to get some strawberry cake.

'The secret be damned for strawberry cheesecake makes everything better. No amount of negative thinking would ruin that,' L brightly thought as he walked into the kitchen. A mortified scream left his mouth when he saw all the cheesecake was gone.

Raito had finished it off the night before, but L didn't need to know that.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So what did you all think of the first chapter? I am hoping it went well, did it?

Has anyone ever read or watched 'The Secret?' Personally I think it is a bunch of crap, I do agree with the whole positive thinking part but some of the things they said in there were just going overboard.

By the way I have no idea what will happen if a person throws a DVD out of a twenty story window but let's just say it has massive destructive power!

Please review and tell me what you all thought about this! Even if you think it is crap, reviews would be much appreciated.

-rain angst


	2. Laughing at the closet

As a child Raito would always hide in the closet while playing hide-n-seek

Title- Life not always going right

Warning- OOC'ness

Talking ""

Thinking ''

This idea was inspired when I was talking to one of my gay friends. He said that he laughed at the closet and the idea sprang from there. Hope you all enjoy it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

As a child Raito would always hide in the closet while playing hide-and-seek with other children.

For some reason most of the other eight year old children he played with did not want to hide in the closet, so Raito would go into the closet and hide in there. He had thought the other children would catch on but they never did.

The child's mother had told Sachiko about Raito's beloved hiding spot and Sachiko pulled him aside to talk to him when he got home the next day.

"Raito dear why is it that you always hid in the closet" Sachiko asked her son. The two were sitting at the kitchen table and Raito was peeling a banana. "No one ever looks there" Raito said simply.

"When you are at school and are playing with the other boys do you find yourself enjoying their company more than the girls" Sachiko asked fidgeting nervously.

"I do since the girls just giggle and blush whenever I walk by them. It is annoying" Raito said furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance and then pulled the last peel of the banana.

"Don't you think girls are cute" Sachiko asked grabbing a napkin off of the table and ringing it nervously.

"No they are not. Though I have seen a few guys who look cute" Raito said oblivious as to why his mother was asking this.

"Is that the reason you really hide in closets Raito, is it because you find guys attractive?" Sachiko asked dropping the napkin and grasping her son's shoulders.

"No, the closet is a good hiding spot. Why do you think I would hide in there because I thought some guys look cute" Raito asked not enjoying the feeling of not knowing something that could be important.

"Raito sweetie do you remember mommies' friend who came over here last week and he was holding hands with another man. And I told you it was because they are just really close friends" Sachiko asked releasing her sons shoulders.

"Yes" Raito said starting to get an idea on what his mother was implying.

"Well you see mommy lied. I only said that because I thought you were too young to know, but they are like mommy and daddy who love each other very much, the only difference is they are the same gender" Sachiko said weakly.

"What does that have to do with the closet" Raito asked still confused.

"Well you see when a person is gay a lot of people say they are coming out of the closet" Sachiko said starting to sweat.

"But it has nothing to do with the closet" Raito said wondering what the hell was wrong with adults.

"I know but it is just a saying. You know how people can find shocking things in their closet, well that is kind of like that" Sachiko said.

"So because I was hiding in the closet you and the other parent believe I am gay" Raito said furrowing his eyebrows together and going into deep thought.

"Yes" Sachiko said glad her son got it.

Raito took another a bit of the banana before leaving it in his mouth and was bobbing his head. Going into thought on whether or not he believed he was gay or not.

Sachiko looked horrified and wondered if her son was practicing for when he become a teenager.

"Could be true" Raito said simply and stood up from the table.

"Is that all you wanted to ask" Raito said standing by the stairs. He licked the banana from base to tip and then took a small bit not knowing the internal damage it was causing Sachiko's fragile mind.

"Yes" she said weakly and Raito went upstairs to do homework.

Sachiko's head promptly hit the table as she fainted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ten years went by and Raito was now chained to the insomniac detective.

"Ryuuzaki did you ever play any children's games before" Raito asked since Sayu had called him earlier and complained that she had been baby sitting three kids and they had been playing hide-and-seek, but she couldn't find one. Raito had suggested she look in the closets and sure enough she had found the young girl there.

"Yes I have" L said glancing at Raito curiously "why do you ask" L said brining his thumb to his mouth and starting to nibble on it.

"Sayu said she was playing hide-and-seek with some children and I was wondering about your childhood" Raito said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wanting to know more about me that makes the percentage of you being Kira go up by 3" L said and Raito's eyes narrowed.

"We are lovers and you still say I am Kira" Raito said hissing angrily.

"Raito-kun should know that I will still accuse him of being Kira even with the relationship we have" L said typing something down on his computer before facing Raito.

"What was your favorite hiding spot" L asked curiously bringing his thumb back up to his mouth so he could nibble on it.

Raito's blushed as he looked down at the ground and mumbled 'thecloset' he said quickly.

"Raito-kun will have to say that again I did not hear him" L said and Raito's face became redder and he said the closet a little louder this time, but L still couldn't hear him.

"Damn it Ryuuzaki I used to hide in the closet" Raito screamed aloud and everyone in the task force turned to look at Raito who was now standing up and looking down at L angrily with his hands on his slim hips.

"Raito-kun is really gay, I knew it" Matsuda cheered from his desk.

"It is not that big of a surprise, with the way Yagami-kun dresses and takes care of his hair like the world will end if not every strand is in the perfect position. It was all just a matter of time before he came out of the closet" Aizawa said breaking the small silence.

Raito's whole body was turning red and L stood up declaring that the two were taking a break and then promptly left the room.

The two made their way up to the bedroom and L locked the door behind them.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki" Raito asked confused, since L was dragging him to the closet.

"I myself used to hide in the closet while playing that game. The other children would laugh at me, but I chuckle back at them since they never looked in the closet and that lead to many wins on my part" L said and paused once the two stood ten feet away from the closet.

'A fellow closet hider, I knew I made a good choice hooking up with Ryuuzaki' Raito thought proudly at his choice in men.

"Is Raito-kun ashamed of being gay?" L asked blandly and turned his attention to Raito.

"Well it's not like I want to announce it to anyone quite yet" Raito said shifting on his feet nervously.

"Is Raito-kun ashamed of me" L said pouting. Raito mentally cursed L for having large eyes and being able to produce the cutest chibi look ever.

"I am not ashamed of you" Raito said truthfully and squeezed L's hand in reassurance.

"Good" L said walking over to bed and kneeling down to grab something that was under it.

He stood back with a large picture and a piece of tape before moving back to the closet and hanging the picture up in the center of the door.

"Ryuuzaki why are you hanging that picture up and why is it on the closet" Raito asked confused. The picture was nothing special, just a large crowd of people.

"I want Raito-kun to laugh at the closet" L said simply and Raito turned around to give the WTF face.

"It does wonders for the physic and it will make Raito-kun feel more secure about his sexuality" L said simply.

Raito turned his attention back to the closet and stared at the large crowd of people who were all generally facing him. 'There staring at me do I have something on my face? No Raito don't get distracted just remember that 1. They are not really here and 2. I am much smarter than everyone there' Raito thought arrogantly and began to laugh.

'What a condescending laugh' L thought and stared at Raito. The younger man had thrown his head back and was laughing like there was no tomorrow.

A few minutes went by and Raito was still laughing at the closet. L sighed inwardly getting bored with hearing Raito's insane laugh; L grabbed Raito by the shoulders and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss.

Raito's laughing stopped and L pulled away satisfied that the supercilious sound had finally stopped.

"Laughing at the closet does make a person feel better about their sexuality" Raito said and kissed L on the mouth in appreciation.

"Good because we are going to do a different tactic with the closet now" L said tugging Raito to the bed.

"Oh and what is that" Raito asked not comfortable with feeling so many eyes on his back, even if the people weren't real.

"What a silly question to ask Raito-kun" L said pushing Raito onto the bed and straddling the younger mans hips.

"Ryuuzaki it is one thing to laugh at the closet, but to have so many eyes, as fake as they are, is uncomfortable" Raito said glancing back at the picture with weary eyes.

"Is Raito-kun ashamed of his size" L asked innocently while grinding their hips together.

"No" Raito said breathlessly while looking at the closet with distaste.

"Raito-kun has nothing to worry about, for he is almost as big as me. If the people do supposedly 'judge us'" Ryuuzaki said making air quotes "then they will be most envious" L said running his hands under Raito's shirt and moving them up and down slowly.

"I still don't like having that many eyes on me. Can't we just take the poster down, or flip it over" Raito asked bringing his arms up to hook around L's neck loosely.

"Then laughing at the closet will have been pointless, but I can change your mind" L said and with that gave Raito a breathless kiss. "Your mouth is way to convincing" Raito panted between kisses.

After the heat of passion the two re-dressed since the work day was still not over with. As they were leaving the room Raito turned his gaze to the closet again and smirked in victory. 'No one is hiding anymore' Raito thought taking Ryuuzaki's hand and shutting the door behind them.

End of chapter 2

Hope you all enjoyed it. I had fun writing the part with Raito laughing at the closet. May change the end, not sure yet.

Please review and tell me what you all think, pretty please.

Rain angst


	3. Morning sex

Title- Life not always going right

Very loosely based on a Doujin I read. I have a few ideas for more stories that I want to write. To those of you who read this please go and vote if you find any of the stories to be of interest to you. Will probably not write any of them until after a psychology and writing class. Hope you all enjoy this. Oh yeah first attempt at yaoi scene so I apologize if it sucks.

0000000000000000000000000000000

The rain is beating down hard on the shutters outside of the rundown apartment. L slid open the balcony door to the third floor wanting to hear the rain, but refrained from going outside. His lover would get upset at him again and withhold sex for two days, which to L was much worse than it sounded.

L sat by the door with his bony legs drawn up to his chest, his left thumb resting by his month in case he felt the need to bit on it. The cool air from the rain seeped into the room; while the rain sounds became louder making the room create a small echo.

A rustling sound from behind him made L turn his attention to the shifting figure on the futon.

He knew that Raito was a light sleeper and the sound of the rain more than likely had woken the younger man up. "Lawliet I know you're an insomniac, but why do you need to open the window when it is raining and in the month of September. " Raito asked tiredly as he sat up, while holding the blanket close to him.

"No reason" L said as he stood up from the ground and shut the sliding door.

Raito lay back down on the bed not happy about being woken up at three in the morning. "You do realize you let in a lot of cold air" Raito said laying on his back; his eyes staring unfocused at L.

"Would Raito-kun like me to warm him up" L asked licking his thumb suggestively. "No" Raito said flatly shutting his eyes for effect.

"Raito-kun is so mean to me" L said pouting. Raito was tempted to roll his eyes, but refrained himself from doing so. He shifted around to lay on his right side, his left hand coming out of the covers. L moved to sit next to Raito and grasped Raito's hand with his. He felt a small squeeze on his hand before Raito's breath evened out.

L brought his thumb up to his mouth to nibble on it, a smile curving his thin lips as he watched Raito's hair fall in front of his face. A few strands of hair moving up and down with Raito's even breathing. He pulled the strands away and tucked it behind Raito's smooth ear before turning his attention to the outside again.

There were times when L felt bad about being the reason Raito no longer talked to his father. He was five years older than Raito and Soichiro did not approve of his son being in a homosexual relationship. 

Raito had been given two choices. The first was to dump L and stay with the family, or stay with Lawliet, but be kicked out of the house.

Raito had told L that it was not a decision worthy of thought, after all L was a lot more stimulating than his family would ever be.

Even through Raito's family paid for Raito's college they rarely saw or talked to one another because Raito did not want to add more conflict to his family. The last time the two had visited the Yagami household Raito had ended up with a black eye. The younger man still believed that Soichiro would come around, though L highly doubted it at the moment.

Sayu was the go in-between person. She visits the two twice a month and tells them how the parents are doing, since Raito had asked her do it at least once month, but Sayu insisted on at least two times a month. After all she wanted to see her gay brother and his lover go at it.

L's hand gripped Raito's hand a little bit harder in apology, for causing Raito and his father to have a falling out. Though L didn't completely regret it, after all he got to date a very sexy man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eight in the morning came around and Raito woke up alone. He stood up and folded the futon before placing it neatly in the closet, which was in the far right corner of the small apartment. Grabbing a pair of brown pants with a maroon shirt, Raito made his way into the small bathroom that was across the hall.

The beige paint was chipping and the bathroom had a small sink with a faucet that only had cold water come out of it. The toilet was an off white color that was built right next to the sink. The shower was two feet away from the toilet. Raito folded his clothes neatly before removing his night cloths and putting them in a small pile on top of the toilet seat.

The water come pouring out of the shower head and Raito turned it all the way to the left making the water steam up the bathroom.

Twenty minutes went by when L walked into the bathroom since the door was unlocked. The two rarely ever locked the door when using the bathroom since walking in on someone in the shower was not a problem the two shared.

"Raito-kun are you almost done. The landlord said for you to stop using up all the hot water, or he will make our rent higher" L said leaning against the small sink. "I am not using up all of the hot water" Raito said defensively. "And yet Raito-kun has been in there for over twenty minutes now, do you need help washing?" L asked innocently. "No" Raito said as he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower nude. L's eyes automatically went to Raito's groin.

"I hope that Raito-kun will not act like a tease" L said as Raito moved closer, L's eyes never leaving the sight of Raito's naked chest. A small smirk covered Raito's face as his thin muscular arms wrapped around L's neck and L raised his back to met Raito's height.

L brought his lips to met Raito's in a heated kiss. A tongue flicked across Raito's bottom lip as he opened his mouth without complaint. Their tongues battled for dominance while L put his knee in-between Raito's legs.

A small moan elicited from Raito's lips as he rubbed himself on L's leg starting to form an erection. L's tongue ran languidly down Raito's neck before moving back to Raito's smooth lips. "Nnggh" Raito moaned as L moved his hand to Raito's nipple and wrapped his mouth around the other one. He began sucking on it while nipping at it gently with his teeth. Their lips met in a fierce kiss again before their lips parted with a small trail of drool connecting them still. A slow smile crept onto L's face as he pushed Raito up against the wall, and grinded their erections against one another. "Lawliet ta.. take of your clothes" Raito said panting heavily.

L reluctantly released Raito and slid of his pants with ease. He kicked them off to the side relived that he hadn't worn boxers. Raito looked down and grinned lightly at seeing L's perky member. "I have class soon" Raito said catching his breath. "I know, but you still have an hour before you leave." L said as he nipped at Raito's ear before kissing Raito's bruising lips.

"No foreplay" Raito said seriously once the two had parted lips. L reached behind him, so he could reach the lube he kept on the sink.

"That can wait until you get home" L said as his hand grabbed the lube. He pulled Raito against his body while pouring a generous amount onto his hand and inserted his boney index finger into Raito's tight entrance.

Raito shifted a bit uncomfortable with the feeling, but L added another figure doing a scissor motion with his fingers before adding a third finger and pumped it in and out of Raito.

"Hurry up" Raito said but didn't seem to mind the fingers since he stared lifting himself up and down on them. L smirked as pulled his hand out and Raito made a sound of disappointment. Pushing his lips gently to Raito's damp hair L poured more lube onto his hand and coated his member with it. Raito wrapped a leg around L's waist and waited for the penetration.

"Is Raito ready" L asked pressing his tip at the entrance to Raito's hot entrance. Raito pushed himself down onto L's penis until he hit the hilt. Neither one moved for a minute to let Raito adjust to the intrusion.

L pulled out almost all the way before re-arranging Raito's hips slightly and thrusting deeply in. Releasing a loud moan Raito's back arched and a loud scream escaped his lips. "There Lawliet there, move faster" Raito said as L lifted Raito's other leg of the ground and placed it on his shoulder. L came almost all the way out before thrusting in deeply. "Nngh" Raito moaned while digging his hands into L's sweaty hair.

He tugged on L's hair making L face him before Raito leaned down and pressed his lips to L in a short kiss. The kiss broke once L thrust into Raito again. The movements becoming more frantic as the two were reaching their finish. Raito moved his hand to his ignored member and began to pump himself in time with L's thrust. L's eyes moved away from Raito's lust ridden eyes to the way Raito was masturbating in time with him. "L I'm com" Raito began before throwing his head backwards and letting a loud moan rip from his throat.

L felt Raito's butt muscles clamp around his member. That sent L over the edge and with one last thrust L hit Raito's prostate again sending the two into a strong orgasm. "Raito" L said releasing a small moan as he came. Slowly Raito's legs slid off of L's arms to rest against the ground.

L lifted his head from Raito's shoulder and lifted the younger man in his arms before moving back to the bedroom. The two sank to the floor in exhaustion with Raito laying on top of L.

"I have to get ready soon" Raito said, but made no move to get up. "Raito-kun should ditch school. We can have sex all day" L said running his hand down Raito's sweaty back and cupping Raito's left butt cheek. "You have to go to work" Raito said to tired to swat L's hand away. "I can call in sick" L said resting his other hand in Raito's Aruban hair. "We need the money" Raito said lifting himself up from L's chest.

"We could still go again" L said sliding his index finger across Raito's entrance.

Raito let out a shaky breath before answering L. "To tired, and I have to get ready for school" Raito said as he got off of L. "Such a kill joy" L said getting into his usual crouch. Ignoring his comment, Raito made his way back into the bathroom to rinse off in the shower before putting his clothes on.' L waited for Raito to come back in. "Are you going to start walking around the house nude?" Raito asked staring at L blandly.

"I have been thinking about doing that, will that get me more sex?" L asked tilting his head to the side.

"No, I will reduce it if you do that" Raito said moving over to the dresser and running a comb through his wet hair. L stood up from the ground and made his way over to Raito and leaned on the dresser. "I won't be back until late today" L said blandly. "What time is late?" Raito asked placing the brush down and glancing over at L. "One a.m." L said off-handily.

"That is later than what time you usually get home." Raito said turning his attention back to the mirror making sure that not one strand of hair was out of place. "What is your new job?" Raito asked fixing his hair.

"I am going to be working independently" L said vaguely. "That tells me nothing" Raito said raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "It's in the field of law enforcement" L said turning around and pulling the dresser open, so he could pull out a pair of pants. "You're not going to tell me" Raito said in a tight voice. "I will be telling Raito-kun eventually, just not now" L said shutting the dresser door and sliding on a pair of pants.

"I'll let it go for now, but I do want to know what you are doing" Raito said sliding on his silver watch that his father had given him for his tenth birthday. "Raito-kun the job is legal" L said opening another dresser door to pull out a white long sleeved shirt. "I knew it would be legal, but most jobs don't require their workers to stay that long" Raito told L flatly.

"Is Raito-kun going to miss sex as much as me?" L said sounding like he was talking about a piece of cake that he couldn't have. "I can go longer without it" Raito said, but couldn't help but feel like L was comparing him to cake.

"Is your work schedule always going to be that late" Raito asked walking out of the room with L following close behind. "It depends on what is going on with my work" L said putting a filter in the coffee pot. "So your work hours are like my father's" Raito said starting the coffee maker. "Yes" L said pulling two coffee mugs out of the cupboard.

Raito glanced at the clock and saw that it read eight forty. "I should get going" Raito said pouring himself some coffee and drinking it on the way back to his room to grab his book bag before moving back into the kitchen. "If you have time come visit me during lunch" Raito told L as he finished of his coffee and grabbed an apple to eat on his way to school. "I will try" L said as Raito walked to the door. "Call me if you can't make it" Raito said throwing one last smile at L before he left the apartment.

L stared at the closed door and wondered if he should tell Raito what the job was or not.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter.

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I am sure you all know what L's job is, but this way it adds to fun angst writing. Anyway how was the first attempt at yaoi writing? Not nearly as good as MiaoShou, but first attempt. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Now go vote on the poll I have up on my page, but only if you think any of the stories sound remotely interesting.

Reviews are welcomed.

-rain angst willing


	4. Surprise

Title-Life not always going right

Continues from the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy the next installment!

0000000000000000000000000000000000

L moved back to the bedroom and grabbed his cell phone off of the dresser before making his way back into the kitchen. He pulled a chair out and sat in his usual crouched position. Five minutes later L heard a knock at the door and moved slowly over to it.

L gripped the doorknob and twisted it around. He pulled the door open and saw an elderly gentleman standing on the other side. "It's been awhile Whammy-san" L said looking at the elder man. "I'm glad you're alright" Quillish said smiling at the younger man. L let go of the doorknob and Quillish understood that was L's way of allowing him in the apartment.

The door shut with a quiet click. "I'm glad you agreed to take the position of Eraldo Coil" Quillish said sitting across from L at the kitchen table. "Working as a linguistic wasn't all that interesting" L said poking at the slice of cake he had just gotten for himself.

"You can tell him" Watari said kindly. "I will I am just debating on how to tell Raito I will be traveling the world solving cases while he is here" L said nibbling on his thumb. "You could always bring him with us" Watari pointed out. "I could, but Raito-kun is in college" L said looking up at the ceiling bored. "If you asked, he would come with you" Quillish said folding his hands on the table. "I don't think Raito-kun wants to leave his family." L said taking a bit of his cake.

"Lawliet you're making excuses." Watari said in a patient tone. "Are you ready to go?" L asked as more of a statement than a question. "I will always be ready when you are" Watari said as he stood up from the table. "Let's go" L said as the two moved toward the door. L locked the door behind them and the two moved down stairs.

Watari opened the car door for L. The door shut with a small click and L watched as Watari climbed into the driver seat and started the car.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito's phone ringed loudly as he walked out of his criminal justice class. "Moshi moshi" Raito said stepping off to the side to allow other people to walk by him. "Raito-kun I will be unable to meet you for lunch today" L said with a slight tinge of regret.

"It's fine L. I hadn't been expecting you to since it is your first day" Raito said leaning up against the wall. "I'm glad Raito-kun is not going to throw a tantrum" L said with amusement in his voice. "I would not" Raito said sounding offended.

"And your tone of voice just happens to sound like a tantrum now" L said mockingly.

"You're not getting home until one right?" Raito asked wanting to change the topic. "That would be correct, but at this rate it can be later" L said not pleased himself. "I see, I will talk to you later than" Raito said in a calm tone. "Until then Raito-kun" L agreed as the two hanged up.

Raito stared at his phone with a small frown hoping that L wouldn't always be dragged away by work for that long.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raito made his way back to the apartment building. He walked up to the third floor where he saw his sister pacing outside. "Sayu, what are you doing here?" Raito asked as he walked closer to his sister.

"It is time for my monthly visit. Is L-san not here?" Sayu asked as she gazed up at her brother. "No, he just started a new job today" Raito said as he dug through his pocket and pulled out his key. "Really, what is his new job?" Sayu asked standing besides Raito. "He is in law enrolment" Raito said twisting the key in the door and opening it all the way.

The two stepped into the apartment and once both were in Raito shut the door. "He's like dad" Sayu said as she sat on the couch. "Kind of" Raito agreed as he placed his book bag on the coffee table in front of Sayu. "Do you want anything to eat or drink" Raito asked moving to the kitchen.

"Earl Tea" Sayu said leaning back on the couch. "Raito filled the tea pot with water and placed it on the stove. Sayu began to talk about what was happening at school but nothing of interest. The water began to boil and Raito turned off the stove before pouring two cups of tea.

Moving back into the room, Raito carried two cups of tea. "Thanks" Sayu said happily. Raito nodded his head in acknowledgement and took a seat across from Sayu. "How are you and L-san doing?" Sayu asked taking a sip of her tea. "Were fine" Raito said taking a sip of his own tea. "Did L not tell you his exact job for his work?" Sayu asked cursorily.

"No he didn't tell me, but he will tell me eventually" Raito said nonchalant. "Are you ok with that?" Sayu asked worriedly. "Its fine" Raito said placing his tea cup on the table. "As long as your fine with that" Sayu said smiling brightly at her brother.

"You two are very close. I want to find someone like that" Sayu said dreamily. A small blush settled upon Raito's face as he bought his cup up to his lips. "You act like we have a perfect relationship" Raito said placing his cup back on the table. "Don't you? I mean you left home without a second thought. Being with L seems like it is the same as breathing for you. Was I wrong?" Sayu asked looking confused.

He was not nearly that romantic. Not once had he thought of L as important as breathing. "L is quite selfish, acts childish all the time. Not to mention leaves crumbs in the bed just because he can't eat in the kitchen like a normal person!" Raito fumed while taking a long sip of his tea. "Nii-san you just don't want to admit you have a sentimental side" Sayu said grinning. Raito chose to ignore the comment. "Do you want to stay for dinner?" Raito asked standing up.

"It figures you ask while L is not here" Sayu said sounding disappointed. "He might be back before you leave though I highly doubt it" Raito said walking into the kitchen. "He won't be home late will he?" Sayu asked moving into the kitchen. "He said he wouldn't get home until around one a.m." Raito said opening up a few cabinets. "How is that even a might be!?" Sayu exclaimed looking at her bother disbelieving. His hours are like dad's" Sayu said looking surprised.

"It's L I doubt paper work would keep him busy. So do you want to stay or not?" Raito asked starting to boil water. "Sure, we don't get to spend quality time together and I can tell you about Ryuuga Hiedeki's newest movie" Sayu cheered happily. Raito smiled at his sister as she began to chat about Ryuuga.

At eight o'clock Sayu left to head home. "Tell L that I say hi" Sayu said as she stood by the door. "I will" Raito said smiling at his sister. "See you later nii-san" Sayu said hugging her brother. "See you later Sayu" Raito said returning the hug before releasing Sayu. Raito pulled the door open for her as Sayu stepped out and turned around to give one last wave before disappearing down the stairwell. Raito shut the door and began his homework.

He finished at ten and there was still no message from L. Raito finished his last math question and packed everything up. A beeping sound from his phone alerted Raito to a text message. Pulling his phone out of his pants pockets Raito looked down to see it was from L.

Raito I won't be home till around two – L.

With a small sigh Raito shut his phone and moved to get ready for bed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

L un-locked the apartment door at two a.m. Moving though the apartment quietly, L made his way into the bedroom to see the light still on. Further inspection showed L that Raito had been reading a book and fell asleep in the process. Making his way over to Raito, L pulled the book out of Raito's loose grip and put it besides the bed.

Raito stirred a bit and opened his eyes. "Your home late" Raito said tiredly. "The case took a little longer than I thought it would" L said running a hand through Raito's soft hair. "It's bed time" Raito said yanking L down. "Let me turn the light of" L said as he pulled his arm free. Raito released him and L made his way over to the light switch and flipped it off.

L made his way back over to the bed and laid on his back. Raito automatically laid next to L and promptly feel back asleep. L wrapped his arm around Raito's waist pulling the younger man closer to himself.

Raito's breath evened out. L felt Raito's breath tickle his neck, but he was used to it. 'Watari has a point, I should tell Raito-kun about my job. He left his family for me, so Raito-kun probably won't have a problem with leaving school. He can always take online computer classes' L decided kissing the top of Raito's hair.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

L dozed of around three a.m. and woke up to see Raito staring down at him with a small smile on the other man's lips. "I don't get to see you sleep often" Raito said quietly. "It's because of all the sweets I eat" L said lifting his hand up to stroke Raito's face. A small grin appeared on Raito's face as he leaned down and kissed L on the lips slowly before he felt L hold the back of his neck to keep Raito from moving away.

The two broke away from one another while gasping for air. "Raito-kun I think it would be a good idea to tell you what my job is" L said as he sat up and bought Raito up with him. "Already? I thought you wait longer to tell me" Raito said looking surprised. "You know about the detective Eraldo coil correct?" L said while looking at Raito calmly. "Yes" Raito said looking perplexed before it dawned on him, "you mean" Raito said looking surprised. "I took over that position since the last one just passed away "L said as he sat in a normal position.

"L" Raito began as his eyes darkened slightly, "this is a major turn on" Raito said wrapping his legs around L's waist and pulling the older man down with him. "I'm glad you are taking it so well" L said in-between kisses, his hand moved under Raito's night shirt and pinching the nipples lightly. Raito's back arched as L moved to kiss Raito's pulse point and sucked on it lightly.

L grazed his teeth over the pulse point and moved his lips back to Raito's in a heated kiss. "L..hurry up" Raito said tugging on L's pants. L grinned as he began to slowly remove Raito's pants, pulling them down with deliberate slowness. "If you continue to tease I will change my mind" Raito said frustrated. That got L's attention as he ripped Raito's p.j's off.

"You always want sex" Raito said as L placed his lips onto Raito's and began to kiss him slowly before licking his bottom lip. Raito opened his mouth and allowed L entrance. Their tongues battled against one another's in a fight for dominance that Raito let L win. L's hand moved lower as his finger circled Raito's entrance. "Not dry" Raito said getting distracted by L's other hand that had started to message his balls. "Is Raito sure" L asked removing his hand from Raito's entrance and blindly groping around the room to find the lube that he knew he placed somewhere near the bedside. His hands finally hit the bottle and with a small smile of victory L retracted his other hand to pour some lube onto his bony fingers. Sliding one digit into Raito's tight entrance, he felt the younger man squirm underneath him.

L pressed his lips against Raito's in another slow kiss as he slid another finger in. Finally putting the third finger in L began a scissor motion to get Raito more comfortable with the feeling. "Is Raito ready?" L asked placing his head on Raito's shoulder. "I'm always ready" Raito said as L removed his fingers and coated his member before he thrust in to the hilt. He felt Raito's muscles clench against his member in an almost painful way, but L held back a small moan that was trying to release itself from his mouth.

"Move" Raito said once he had adjusted to the joining. L pulled out almost all of the way before re-thrusting back in all the way. He heard Raito grunt but didn't do much of anything else. Re-arranging his hips L thrust back in and was satisfied with hearing Raito release a loud moan. The younger man's back arching in pure pleasure. L lifted his head to see Raito's expression and felt himself wanting to come at that moment. Raito's hair was damp and disheveled already. A look of pure pleasure etching itself upon Raito's beautiful face.

Breaking out of the small trance L re-pulled himself back out before going back in a steady rhyme. "Nnngn" Raito moaned loudly as L's left hand began to stroke Raito in time with the thrusts. Each one growing louder until Raito muscles clenched painfully against L's penis and a loud "L!" rang throughout the room.

L found it to be very hard to pull back out and go in again before he released his seed inside of Raito; a small breathy moan released from L's mouth. The two lay panting on the bed with L laying on top of Raito, too tired to move. Once L had caught his breath he rolled off of Raito to lay next to the younger man.

"L" Raito said as he looked over at the older man who was laying next to him. "Yes Raito" L asked turning his head to face the younger man. "You're going to have to travel the world with the cases you accept right?" Raito asked playing with L's left hand idly. "Yes" L said waiting for Raito to make his point.

"You're going to take me along" Raito said more of a statement then a question. L yanked Raito's arm slightly and signaled for him to come closer. Raito moved closer to L, pressed flush up against L's body. "At first I wasn't going to, but you already left your family for me, I figured you murder me if I did go without telling you and you eventually figured it out" L said looking at Raito as the younger man's eyes began to droop. "I would have done much worse than that" Raito said lifting his body up to kiss L on the lips quickly before he turned on his other side and fell asleep.

L stayed up while drawling little patterns on Raito's back. At seven thirty a.m. the alarm clock went off to signal Raito to wake up. L shut the alarm off and leaned over Raito to see the younger man still asleep. L smiled as he began to lower his hand, but Raito's cell phone began to go off. Raito's hand began stretching out in front of him as his hand brushed over his cell phone. Raito grabbed his phone and opened it. "Moshi moshi" Raito said half awake. "Nii-san wake up already" Sayu said happily. "Sayu why are you calling me so early?" Raito asked tiredly. "I thought I should give you the head's up that Dad wants you and L to come over for dinner tomorrow" Sayu said quietly.

Raito sat up looking surprised. "Was it his idea?" Raito asked sounding more awake. "No, mom said she wants to see the two of you since it has been over six months" Sayu said. "I see, we will come I just have to tell L now" Raito said feeling his lover wrap his lanky arms around his waist. "I'll tell mom, see ya tomorrow" Sayu said happily. "See you" Raito said as the two of them hanged up their phone. "You can't work tomorrow" Raito said leaning up against L. "Are we going to your parent's house tomorrow?" L asked messaging Raito's waist with his fingers. "Yes, my mom says she wants to see us" Raito said his breath hitching as L's hand moved lower. "I see, Raito could always ditch school" L said as his hand began to stroke Raito's member. "I can't do that" Raito said as his breathing increased. "Why not? If Raito does plan on traveling with me then he will be unable to attend school physical" L said moving his hand faster on Raito's members, his other hand teasing the silt.

"Can't we start that next semester" Raito asked as he began thrusting his hips into L's hand. "It depends on the cases I get" L said cradling Raito's balls and applying slight pressure. "Damn it L mo…move fas..faster" Raito said in-between breathes.

L planted a kiss on Raito's collar bone and began to pump Raito faster. Raito's face titled downward as his checks flushed. L continued until Raito threw his hand back to rest upon L's shoulder. Raito's hips lifted off of the ground as he rode out his orgasm with L making sure it lasted for as long as possible. Once the orgasm had passed Raito made his way to the shower to wash himself of. L got up and wiped himself of the access fluids before making his way into the kitchen to brew some coffee.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day passed by normally, even though Raito was late for his first class by half-n-hour. L wasn't home when Raito arrived. He was looking forward to traveling the world with L. His life would become even more interesting and really there was no one else he wanted to spend it with.

L got home around midnight. "You're not concerned about your parents are you?" L asked as he took a seat next to Raito on the floor. "I don't want my dad trying to hit you again" Raito said shutting the book he had half been reading. "And I don't want you to step in the way and take the punch again" L said cupping Raito's face and running his finger along the eye that had been black.

"Well both try and not to provoke him this time" Raito said as he stood up. "We didn't last time" L pointed out as he stood up as well. "I know. You're not working tomorrow correct?" Raito asked as he made his way back into the bedroom. "No I made sure not to work tomorrow" L said as the two entered the bedroom. They got ready for bed and settled down in the bed. "Goodnight L" Raito said as he shut his eyes to go to bed. "Night Raito-kun" L said waiting for the younger man's breath to even out before he left the bedroom. He would have to finish the case he was working on tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

At eight a.m. L finished the case and sent the results to the NPA. Raito walked out into the room while drying out his hair with a towel. "Raito-kun took a shower without me" L said nibbling on his thumb distressed." When I peeked out here you were typing away at your laptop I didn't want to disturb you" Raito said sitting next to L.

L took the towel out of Raito's hands and began to dry of Raito's hair. "You should meet my guardian" L said running the towel smoothly over Raito's head. "You have a guardian!" Raito said sounding surprised. "Yes, he is the one who had been taking care of my financial status" L said pausing his hands in mind massage. "How much money do you have?" Raito asked bringing his hands up to hold L's. "Over three billion" L said not looking at Raito. "And we live in a crappy apartment!" Raito said looking outraged. "I don't want Raito's parents asking how we can afford such a nice place" L said patiently. "You make a good point" Raito said letting a small pause ensue between the two.

"You never talk about your past" Raito said bringing L's hands down. "One day, just not know" L said in a quiet voice. "That is fine; tell me when you're ready" Raito said smiling at L lightly. "I appreciate Raito's understanding" L said releasing one of his hands from Raito's grip. "I better go to school" Raito said as he stood up. "No morning sex?" L said looking sad. "You have had it for the past two days and depending on how it goes over at my parent's house you might get it tonight" Raito said with a sly smile on his lips. L's ears perked up at that. "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior" L said as his back straightened slightly. "I'm sure you will" Raito agreed wanting to roll his eyes.

He made his way out of the apartment and went to school. L knew that Soichiro was a homophobe and the only reason Sachiko wasn't completely against them was because she wanted to see her son happy. Like most of Japan homosexual relationships were no longer popular. Though L believed that they should be so he could get away with kissing Raito more often in public.

Pushing away the thought, L decided to review his case to make sure everything was correct even though he was doing it just to kill time.

Raito came home in a nervous mood. The two took the metro down and decided to walk the rest of the way to the Yagami household. The younger man's face was impassive giving away nothing on how he felt about the meeting. But L felt Raito's hand grip his, the only indication that Raito was indeed nervous. L gripped Raito's hand a little tighter in reassurance once they reached the front door. Raising his left hand Raito ringed the doorbell. Sachiko opened within seconds of it going off. A small apologetic smile was placed on her lips.

"It is nice to see the both of you again" Sachiko said bringing Raito into a hug. "I had nothing to do with what your father did" Sachiko said once she had pulled away from her son. "What did dad do?" Raito asked as he walked into the house. "He wants you to date one of his co-workers nieces" Sachiko said with a small frown on her face.

The three made their way into the living room to see Soichiro talking to a blonde hair girl. Sayu didn't look pleased with the women, but a large grin swept her face as she saw her brother and L. "Hey glad you guys are finally here" Sayu said happily. "Awe Raito I'm glad you came. I would like you to meet this fine young woman" Soichiro said standing up.

The blonde young women stood up as well as she turned her attention to Raito, a large smile settling upon her lips. "I'm Amane Misa, it is nice to meet you" Misa said happily. "Why is she here?" Raito asked feeling like something bad was about to happen. Raito glanced over at L to see the older man looking tense and a small glare on his face. 'Never a good sign' Raito thought as he turned his attention back to his father.

"Misa-Misa is here to be your girlfriend" she said happily. Misa attached herself onto Raito's arm with a large dreamy smile on her face. "Misa Misa will turn Raito straight" she announced loudly while throwing L a nasty glare. L looked ready to pounce on her and Raito knew this night was not going to end well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I did not have anyone beta this chapter. I think my beta is going to be mad at me, but she is working on something else and I have no idea if she reads porn, so I attempted it myself. Hope you guys aren't cringing at all the grammar mistakes.

Thought I give you guys a small preview to what was going to happen. Anyways I realize that Raito and L would not get that fluffy but you all know you love it! Anyways please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Pretty please review I am having a bad day and reviews will make me feel better!

Can someone read over my poem _She knew_, I would like to have more feedback on it. You guys don't have to, just saying it would be nice.

-rain angst


	5. Meeting the weird Doctor

Title- Life not always going right

I don't think anyone else has done this type of story yet, so hope you all find it to be original and enjoyable.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As a child Raito discovered he was unable to feel pain. There was one time where he put his hand on the stove's burner when it was turned on. His hand began to burn like anyone else's but he couldn't feel it. Sachiko had turned back around to see Raito's hand receiving the burn. She yanked her son's hand away and quickly put it under warm water. "Raito what were you doing!?" Sachiko exclaimed trying to remain calm. After a few minutes went by she looked at her son's hand to see the hand was still raw and burned to the second degree. "We need to go to the hospital" Sachiko said grabbing Raito's good hand and pulling him towards the door. "Why did you keep your hand there?" Sachiko asked again noticing her son was no longer looking at his hand. "I didn't feel anything" Raito said looking at his hand with awe. "Honey that is impossible" Sachiko said releasing her son's hand so she could go and get Sayu.

Sachiko hurried up the stairs to get Sayu as fast as possible. Raito stood staring at his hand wondering why he didn't feel anything. His mom said he should have felt the heat, but Raito's reflex didn't kick in. His eyes furrowed as he looked at his hand. It was completely red and the skin was crinkling together in a fiery red color with some parts of the skin looking brown. 'Am I am not normal' Raito thought as he stared down at his hand.

He heard his mother footsteps descending the stairs with a two year old Sayu looking tired. Sachiko released Sayu's hand and made her way into the kitchen and grabbed an icepack for her son's hand before coming back over. "Place this on your hand and keep it there" Sachiko said concern lacing her voice. Raito accepted the icepack not sure why he really needed it, but said nothing. "Let's go" Sachiko said as she lead her children out of the house and to the metro, since she didn't know how to drive.

In a half-n-hour times they arrived and Raito was quickly admitted. A nurse leads him away telling him everything was going to be ok and they were going to fix his boo boo. Raito had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He may be a child but he did not need to hear the false words of reassurance that was coming out of the women's mouth.

"Honey did your mother do this to you?" the nurse asked as the two walked into a small room. "No" Raito said sternly as he held the ice pack against his wound. "Who did then?" the nurse asked looking genuinely confused. "I did it by accident I didn't know the burner was on" Raito said wondering why the nurse wasn't doing anything about his hand yet.

"Why would you do that?" the nurse asked as she moved over to the other side of the room to grab a cold compress. "I don't feel pain" Raito said putting the icepack down and slapping his burned hand against his normal hand to prove his point. "Everyone feels pain" the nurse said placing the cold compress on Raito's burnt hand. "I'm an expectation to that" Raito said 

wanting to leave. "I'll go get the doctor" the nurse said walking out of the room. Releasing an annoyed sigh Raito sat in the white hospital room waiting for the morons return.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Doctor Mogi, I have a patient who burned his hand on a hot burner and he says he didn't feel any pain" the nurse said as she walked into Mogi's office. "Who is the patient?" Mogi asked looking intrigued. "A Yagami, Raito" the nurse said looking at her chart. "Yagami's Soichiro son" Mogi asked looking up the nurse surprised. "Yes, do you know him?" she asked looking surprised. "I am good friends with his father" Mogi said as he stood up and followed the nurse to the room Raito was in.

The door opened quickly and Raito's head turned to see the nurse and Mogi! "Raito-kun how have you been?" Mogi asked looking down at the young Yagami boy. "I'm fine. When can I leave?" Raito asked looking slightly annoyed. "Soon, but if you don't mind I would like to do an ice test with you" Mogi said looking over at the nurse. She nodded her head in understanding and left the room in a hurry. "Is the ice test to test my pain level" Raito asked looking down at the cold compress on his hand.

He didn't feel it. He was sure his hand was supposed to feel like it was on fire while cold at the same time, but there was nothing. His hand felt like it did every day. "That is correct" Mogi said answering Raito's question as the nurse came back in holding a bucket of water with ice poured in it. "Let's see who can go longer" Mogi said as he took a seat across from Raito. "You are going to lose" Raito said as a fact. "We'll see" Mogi said making his hand hover over the bucket. Raito did the same with his good hand since he knew he would get scolded if he used his supposed bad hand.

Both placed their hand in the water at the same time. "Mogi-san I have never heard you talk so much" Raito said looking impressed. "I have to make sure you are ok" Mogi said trying not to winch at the coldness. "Even though I can't feel pain it would still have the same effect on me like it would for people who feel pain correct?" Raito asked his five year old eyes looking at Mogi expectably. "That is correct" Mogi said trying not to concentrate on the pain. Ten minutes went by with a bored looking Raito. Mogi pulled his hand out and cupped it against his chest. "You win" Mogi said before he turned around and signaled for the nurse to come over. "Raito-kun I would like to run some tests on you to see the extent of you not feeling pain" Mogi said writing something down on the chart.

"Shouldn't you be asking my mom?" Raito pointed out looking disinterested in the topic. "Your right, I just wanted to tell you in case she agrees" Mogi said standing up and walking out of the room, the nurse following at his heels.

Raito sighed as he rested his back against the plastic chair bored. It was causing more of a hassle than Raito original thought.

Mogi made his way out of the room and made a bee line to the waiting room. He saw Sachiko sitting at the couch looking worried with Sayu's head resting on her lap. "Sachiko-san" Mogi 

said making his way over to the women. "Mogi-san are you looking after Raito-kun? How is he? Sachiko asked looking even more worried. "His burn isn't too bad; you were the one who caused it from being much worse right?" Mogi asked. "Yes I was" Sachiko said looking relieved at the news but still concerned since Mogi face was not relaxed at all. Usually his eyes looked more relax when he hanged out with Soichiro, but now his eyes were hard and Sachiko waited for the news.

"Raito-kun cannot feel pain. I just conducted a test and he didn't feel anything" Mogi said. He saw the horror crossing Sachiko's face. "It was only an ice test to make sure he really doesn't feel pain it is a safe test" Mogi reassured and Sachiko's visibly relaxed.

"If you don't mind I would like to run some tests on Raito. Not feeling pain is a very rare case and usual only happens when two first cousins have an offspring together. I know you and Soichiro aren't, so I would like to see if I can find the reason" Mogi said in his serious voice. "Of course" Sachiko said. "It shouldn't take too long" Mogi said before he turned around and walked off.

The tests were done quickly and Raito walked out of the examining room not happy with the supposed results. He could tell from the nurse's face they had not found what they were looking for. Sachiko smiled at Raito slightly telling him they would make him be able to feel. Raito nodded his head in understanding, but didn't quite understand why his mom wanted him to feel pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Even now, at the age of eighteen Raito still couldn't feel pain. He had already had eight surgeries and all of them failed. There was a time where Raito felt that he may have actually felt pain, but turned out his mind was playing tricks on him when he was coming out of surgery.

He didn't let people know he couldn't feel pain. Whenever he got a paper cut or a broken arm, thanks to a bully he had at an old school, he pretended to feel pain. When his arm was broken it was a nuisance not being able to use it, but at the same time it proved that he couldn't feel like a regular person does. People learned from pain. Indians would let their children go near fire just so the kids would learn a lesson that fire is hot and should not be touched.

Raito couldn't help but feel like he was crippled in some ways. No one else had to pretend they were in pain, but Raito had to whenever he got injured or had to play soccer in gym. The ball would hit him in his head. He learned to use that to his advantage and pass it to a teammate before grabbing his head and winching. The girls would swoon over him asking him if he was ok. A smile would form on his lips and he say he was fine before saying that his head wasn't bothering him that much which really wasn't a lie.

Some people would call him a masochist if they saw what he did to himself. Raito didn't like the idea of pain, but he craved to feel it. Just a small pulsing pain would be fine with him. But every time he tired he felt nothing. Late at night he would go into the kitchen and turn the stove on waiting for it to get red hot before holding his hand over the burner trying to feel the searing 

heat that never came. At one point Raito had placed his arm on the burner waiting for anything to come, but nothing ever did. After a minute Raito would pick his arm up and turn the stove off before going back upstairs, making a pit stop to the bathroom so he could put ointment on his burn.

Most people could tell when something was to hot or cold but Raito couldn't. His body still got the full damage like anyone else's but he couldn't prevent it.

Raito would have found his condition a blessing but he still had the effects like all the other humans

"Nii-san think fast" Sayu said placing a ice cube down Raito's shirt. Raito turned to face his younger sister who was pouting. "This would have been so much more amusing if you could feel the coldness" Sayu whined. "Perhaps I will one day" Raito said shrugging his shoulders. "Did you hear that mom and dad are hiring the best doctor in the world to take a look at you" Sayu said excitedly. "You mean L is really going to?" Raito asked his attention perked up at that. L was a world re-known doctor. Every medical mystery he had ever came across he solved. "Yup, mom told me today. She says were leaving to go to London in a month so you can finish school first" Sayu said smiling at her brother. "I see" Raito said making sure not to show his excitement. "You don't care!" Sayu asked looking surprised.

"I am, but I don't want to get excited only for L to fail" Raito said honestly. "It's L, if anyone can do it, it's him" Sayu said smiling at her brother gently. "Your right" Raito said smiling at his sister. "I finally reassured you" Sayu said happily. "Yeah, now is everyone going or not?" Raito asked curiosity seeping into his voice.

"Were all going, dad's going to take of a month from work so we can go. If it takes longer he says he's not sure what he'll do, but he will make sure you can stay and get the help you need" Sayu said smiling at her brother. "I see, that is good to know" Raito said as he stood up and followed Sayu down the stairs. "I suppose Sayu told you" Sachiko said smiling at her son.

"She did, but how did L learn of my case?" Raito asked his mom. The family had made sure not to make a big deal about Raito's condition out loud. "Who knows, but his assistant Whammy-san called me the other day telling me that L wanted to personally look at your case" Sachiko said smiling at her son.

"We leave in a month, but no one will be at the house" Sachiko said a slight concern entering her voice. "We don't all need to go" Raito said lightly. He would prefer it if his family didn't all go, but there was nothing he could really do if they did. "No I want to make sure you are alright" Sachiko said as she turned back to the kitchen to get the chicken and bring it out to the table. "Let's enjoy our time here and hopefully when we return back to Japan you will be able to feel" Sachiko said putting it delicately. "Mom its ok if you say feel pain, that's the purpose" Raito said shrugging his shoulders.

Sachiko nodded her head but didn't say anything.

0000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the month passed without further incident. Raito made sure to not injure himself purposefully or else he would be unable to explain it to the world's best doctor.

The plane ride was horrible, but Raito had grinned and bared it. There had been a large male in front of him who had put his seat down, crushing Raito with the weight. That had been for the last four hours. Raito stretched as soon as he was of the plane while his father went to exchange currency.

"We are going to go straight to the hospital, while your mother and Sayu go to the hotel" Soichiro said as the four of them spilt up into two groups. "This is expensive, are we just going to be staying in hotels or not?" Raito asked furrowing his eyebrows together. His family had already spent a lot of money on surgeries and Raito was beginning to feel guilty about all the money wasted on his surgeries. "No we aren't. Tonight yes, but I found a apartment building that is only a block away from the hospital so everything should work out" Soichiro said reassuringly as Raito hailed a taxi that was about to pass them.

"Dad" Raito said turning his attention to his father after they had gotten in the taxi. "Yes son" Soichiro said turning to his son. "If L-san cannot find a cure than I don't want you to spend any more money on this condition" Raito said seriously.

"Me and your mother don't mind, we know that you want to fit in and we want to make sure you do" Soichiro said. "I do fit in school quite well and if L can't find one, then no one else can. This will be the last one" Raito said firmly. Soichiro let out a small sigh and agreed. "Alright, but after we make sure that L has absolutely no idea" Soichiro said determinedly. "Sounds like a deal" Raito said smiling at his father.

It took an hour to just get into the city and Raito didn't dare look to see how much the cab fare was though he knew it was already well over two hundred dollars. "Were here that will be two hundred and fifty dollars" the driver said turning around in his seat. Soichiro pulled out the American money he had traded at the airport before getting out of the cab with Raito following behind him.

They made their way into the Winchester hospital and went up to the front desk. "Hello my name is Soichiro Yagami and this is my son Yagami Raito. We are here to see Doctor L" Soichiro said in a slightly accented tone. "One moment please" the secretary said grabbing her desk phone and dialing a number.

"Yes doctor L the Yagami's are here to see you" she said in a clam tone. "Alright I will tell them" she said and with that hanged up the phone. "He will see you know. If you make a right at those doors over there take the elevator up to floor five and he will be in room 516" she said in a bored tone. "Thank you" Raito said throwing a charming smile at her. A slight blush covered her cheeks as she looked down at her desk.

Moving over to the elevator the two rode up in silence. Once the door opened on the fifth level Raito led the way to the office. Raito lifted his hand and knocked on the door. The door opened with a crack and Raito shoved it open. Soichiro pushed the door all the way open and Raito followed behind his father, Raito's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the doctor turn around with black hollow eyes. 'This young looking man is my doctor' Raito thought as his eyes contacted to L's.

Raito eyes continued to stare into L's own in shook. His doctor did not look that much older than himself. Was this really the great L?

Soichiro coughed slightly which broke the trance. "Now Yagami-san it is Yagami-kun who had the condition of not feeling any pain. I have heard that it is common when first cousins marry, but you and your wife aren't. Which is why this case draws me to you" L said looking over at Raito directly as he spoke in fluent Japanese.

"I'm glad I'm such an interesting spaceman" Raito said sounding amused. "Indeed, Yagami-san I would like to talk to your son alone, so leave" L said sitting at his desk in a crouched position. "Alright" Soichiro said not sounding pleased with the turn of events. "I'll see you later dad" Raito said smiling at his father reassuringly. Soichiro gave one last nod of his head before exiting the room. "What is it that you want to ask? And we can talk in English if you want to" Raito asked taking a seat from across L and folding his legs neatly over his knee.

"English it is" L said pulling open a document that was on the side of his desk. "This has been happening since birth, correct" L asked looking more interested in his coffee than Raito. "That would be correct" Raito said nodding his head in agreement. "So what have you done to test your theory of not feeling normal pain like most people?" L asked bringing his thumb up to his mouth and looking at Raito with a look of interest gleaming in his eyes. "I prefer not to say" Raito said folding his hands neatly in his lap. "I got rid of your father because I want to know the extent of Yagami-kun's condition" L said picking a pen off of his desk and writing something down on the paper in Raito's file.

"Look I have only attempted a few times and it was just a few burns and nicks nothing serious" Raito said in a tight voice. "Do you know that people who have your condition often try to get any sense of pain they can be constantly hurting themselves" L asked nibbling on his thumb. "Yes I do know that" Raito said looking around bored, there was nothing hanging off of the 

walls except to say that L did indeed have his medical license. "You have no awards hanging off of your walls" Raito noted aloud. "I have won many but unlike most doctors I don't need to show them off for people to know that I am great" L said letting a note of pride enter his voice. "I guess not" Raito said looking at L amused.

"I would like to give you a physical examine to make sure you have been treating yourself correctly" L asked looking amused. Raito reminded quiet at that. "Fine" Raito said as L stood up from his desk and walking over to his door to lock it.

Raito did not stand up and L moved back over to Raito. "I am not going to do anything un-ethical, yet" L said looking at Raito with an unreadable expression on his face. "Yet?" Raito said raising an eyebrow. "Well I may try to injure you in the future and that is my warning to you" L said bringing his thumb up to his mouth. "You act like a child" Raito said standing up. "I know" L said titling his head to the side.

"You may call me just L, our ages aren't that far apart" L said staring at Raito as the younger man began to remove his shirt. "We are not in Japan, you can call me Light" Raito said sliding his shirt off of his shoulders and folding it neatly before putting it on the chair he had been just sitting in.

"I will go with Raito-kun then" L said as he watched Raito's hands pull the button lose and then pull the zipper down with deliberate slowness. L couldn't help but wonder if Raito was trying to tease him. Raito stepped out of his pants; folding them neatly he placed them on his discarded shirt.

L moved closer to Raito until only a foot separated them. His eyes ran over Raito's chest before moving to his arms. "Lift you arms above you head" L said looking at Raito's eyes directly. Raito did as he was told and let L run his hands along his lean arm. "The skin is a little rough on your back upper arm. Not to mention more pinkish than the rest of your skin. This is where you burned your arm" L said as he ran his finger along the skin.

"I did over a month ago" Raito said seeing no point in lying. "You can put your arms down" L said as his hands gripped Raito's waist and turned the younger man around. His eyes roamed around Raito's back not seeing any noticeable lines. "Do you let all your doctors give physical like this to you?" L asked gripping Raito's warm shoulders and signaled for the younger man to turn around. "No you're the first" Raito said as he waited for L to look at his legs. "Take a seat Raito-kun it will be easier for me to look at your legs that way." L said stepping out of the younger man's way.

Raito moved to sit in the opposite chair of his clothes and stretched his legs out slightly. L kneeled in-between Raito's legs and ran a bony index finger along a few of the white lines on 

Raito's legs. A small blush graced Raito's face. He had only had one other person in-between his legs like this and the girl really hadn't been that good. "Raito-kun I'm surprised you haven't tired more extreme methods" L said looking up at Raito. "I don't feel the need to when I know I won't feel pain" Raito said easily glad that his blush fading away.

"Does Raito-kun want me to do anything else while in-between his legs" L asked letting a small smile come across his face. "No!" Raito exclaimed as his face became dark red. "You are a pervert L" Raito said turning his head away from L's. "Raito-kun thought of it before I did, so Raito-kun is the one with the more perverted mind" L said smiling innocently.

"Are you almost done?" Raito asked trying to make the blush go away. L raised another bony finger to trace the outline of one of Raito's deeper cuts he had done on his left leg. Raito shrived from the touch and he blamed it on the room being cold. L stood up from his spot and made his way back over to his desk. Leaning over L opened up a drawer and walked back over to Raito, before shining a light into Raito's eyes and then looking inside his ears. Placing the stethoscope over Raito's heart, L listened to the heart beat before moving over to his desk.

"Are you done?" Raito asked wanting to make sure. "I am, but if you wish to keep your clothes off I have no problem with that" L said smirking at Raito before going back to his notes, which he could barely concentrate on. His eyes kept trying to move back over to the almost naked man in front of him. Raito stood up and began to put his clothes back on, sliding on the pants first then the green button up shirt which he left completely undone.

"Is there a reason you have not buttoned your shirt yet?" L asked raising his eyes to meet with Raito's. "No reason really, I just wanted to see if you noticed" Raito said simply. "Anyone would notice" L said simply looking back down at his paper to write something else. "Do you want to know anything else or can I go?" Raito asked as he began to button up his shirt.

"Have you ever felt a tingling sensation or numbness while cutting, or burning yourself?" L asked looking back up at Raito. "No I haven't" Raito said and L turned back to his notes to write something down. "Anything else you want to know?" Raito asked starting to button up his shirt. "Yes, when you masturbate do you feel pleasure?" L asked looking directly at Raito.

"I do" Raito said amazed at the bluntness of L questions. "That is a good sign, another doctor I know had a patient once where they couldn't feel pain or pleasure" L said. "Lucky me" Raito said finishing of his top button. "It's a start" L pointed out. "Can I go now" Raito asked standing up. "Of course, let's meet again this Friday at three p.m." L said standing up and walking in front of Raito. "I'll see you soon" Raito said as L un-locked the door and opened it up. "Until then" L said as Raito walked out of the room and L shut the door behind him.

"Raito how was your conversation with doctor L?" Soichiro asked once he saw his on walk into the waiting room. Raito smiled at his father as he opened his mouth to respond. "It was interesting" Raito said as the two walked out of the hospital. They walked to a car rental shop that Raito knew was only a few blocks away, since he had looked it up before coming.

He wasn't sure why, but Raito was looking forward to Friday.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter

Probably did move a little fast, but I wanted to make sure the two meet this chapter. Will probably start going slower soon. I am not completely sure if the Indian reference is true or not, since I heard it years ago, but if I offended anyone I deeply apologize. May have gone a little overboard with Raito's wound, but let's just say Sachiko did it as a pre-caution and I think I did most of the treatment right, if I didn't I apologize.

I was in my psychology class when this idea struck me. Hope you all found it to be interesting and I am hoping that it was mostly in character. Please review and tell me because if you don't than I won't know what you like and don't like. Hence why reviews are kick ass.

-rain angst


End file.
